What Our Future Holds
by Obsesive Reader
Summary: The battle is over and Hogwarts has called a few of her defenders into the Headmaster's Office to read a manuscript from 9 years into the future. They read Will you be my daddy? by: FanofBellaandEdward Slash M because the orignal work was also rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own "Will you be my daddy?" That goes to the wonderful ****FanofBellaandEdward.**

The battle was over and the wizarding world was both in the mist of mourning and celebration. Hogwarts' sentient magic could sense the despair of its occupants and decided to give a few of her defenders a bit of reassurance that life would get better.

A call went through her halls like that of the Greek Sirens- it collected those chosen few to the headmaster's office. When all were in attendance it sealed the door, floo, and windows making its occupants unreachable and without escape. Those she called were such:

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

Teddy Lupin

Daphne Greengrass

Molly Weasley

Author Weasley

George Weasley

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Dennis Creevey

As soon as the room was sealed the call ended and they broke out of their trance. The room was instantly filled with noise;

"How did I get here?"

"The door won't open!"

"Neither will the windows!"

"The floo's blacked too!"

Were among the exclamations that rang through the room; all of this was accompanied by a baby's cry as the sound was too much for little Teddy Lupin's sensitive ears to handle. Noticing the distress of his godson Harry quickly cast a silencing charm on the room's occupants. Causing them to look towards the only sound left…a wailing Teddy and a cooing Harry who was trying to calm his godson.

At the same moment an ethereal voice floated through the room;

"Fear not my defenders. It is I Hogwarts who has brought you here. You needed to see that the future holds hope for you; that life will go on. To that I will present you a manuscript that will tell of your lives nine years into the future. It will reveal some truths about your personalities; though a few of you are here will not be mentioned often or at all you will still learn some valuable information about your loved ones."

The voice drifted off and the before mentioned manuscript landed with a soft thump on the desk. Its title read, "Will you be my daddy?" by: FanofBellaandEdward.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco who was the closest to the manuscript picked it up and offered to read the first chapter.

**Chapter 1**

**Scorpius sighed softly and dragged his six year old body towards Draco Malfoy, his father.**

At this Draco smiled at the thought of a son.

**They were in Diagon Alley, to do some shopping. Well, that was the plan until his daddy met his aunty Pansy and now they were chatting. Scorpius was bored. Maybe he would have fun if his mommy was here. But of course, she wasn't here. His mommy had left daddy when he was four.**

Molly and Arthur were giving Draco a sympathetic look, marriage is hard and sometimes no matter how hard you try the spark was gone. Draco gave a small smile to the Weasley parents; he had a feeling that Daphne and his plains would be revealed soon.

**His mommy told him that she loved uncle Blaise and that she was going to marry him. When Scorpius asked why mommy didn't love his daddy anymore, she answered that daddy could only love a man and that they only had married because daddy wanted a baby.**

"You're gay!" Ron yelled out in shock. The wizarding world had no problems with gay couples due to the ability (with magical assistance) for males to bare children.

"George you own me a galleon," Ginny called across the room. George's only response was to flip the galleon across the room to her.

Mean while Molly was discuss the arrangement with Daphne, "Are you alright with walking out of your child's life?"

"I won't be me and Draco discussed it and we will still be friends and I can come over whenever I want to see Scorpius," Daphne explained to the caring matriarch.

**It took a while before Scorpius truly understood that his daddy only loved men and not women, but he saw no problem. If his daddy was happy if he loved a man, than that was okay. The thought that he would one day have two daddies made him excited.**

"He seems like a carefree child, Draco," Harry commented.

"Good I don't want him to have a childhood like I did, which is why I'm glad that my father has been caught," Draco responded.

**He figured that having two daddies would be more fun than having a mommy and a daddy. Scorpius had even made a list of how his second daddy should be. He would have to be pretty, because his daddy loved pretty things. His second daddy would be sweet and funny, he would play with Scorpius and cook delicious meals and maybe he could get a brother or sister too. Daddy had said that men also could have babies, if they used a potion. When Scorpius had asked why his daddy hadn't used such a potion, his daddy had blushed and said he would explain when Scorpius was older.**

Arthur chuckled at this having been in this situation many time due to each and every one of his children.

**Since that moment on, Scorpius searched for a perfect second daddy. Unfortunately he hadn't had any luck so far.**

**Suddenly, Scorpius' attention was caught by a candy store. Oh, those candies looked yummy. Scorpius bit his lip and looked at his daddy. He wanted to look at the candy, but his daddy was still talking with his aunt. If he would just go for a minute to the candy shop, he would be back so quick, his daddy wouldn't notice he was gone.**

"Looks like we are going to have to put some extra emphasis on not walking away from mummy or daddy when in public," Draco commented to Daphne.

**With that plan in mind, the little Scorpius skipped towards the candy store and looked in awe to all the candy displayed in the shop – window. He was so transfixed with the candy, that when he finally stepped away, he couldn't find his daddy anymore. His head snapped from side to side, but he couldn't see his daddy. Where was he? Scorpius began to panic and tears glistened in his eyes. He wanted his daddy now! He brought his little hands to his face and began to sob. Where was his daddy?**

**"Hey there, little guy. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" A soft voice asked.**

**Scorpius looked up and saw a dark haired man kneeling in front of him. The man had pretty green eyes and his skin was almost golden.**

"Hey look Harry your pretty," Ron teased. If Harry hadn't been holding Teddy he would have socked Ron in the arm, so instead he glared.

**The man was looking concerned and Scorpius couldn't help but notice that this man was very pretty.**

Ron had to stifle a snicker.

**Scorpius hiccupped. "I – I – can't fi – find da – daddy." He cried.**

**"What's your name?" The man asked.**

**"Sco – Scorpius."**

**"Scorpius: what a beautiful name. Well, Scorpius, I'm Harry Potter. I help you look for your daddy, all right?" The man said, smiling.**

"Thank you," Draco and Daphne said in unison. "No problem," Harry responded busy thinking of how he would have reacted if Teddy had gotten away from him like that.

**"Tha – thank you, sir." Scorpius hiccupped again.**

**The man waved his hand. "You can call me Harry. Sir makes me sound so old."**

"I'm sorry to tell you this Harry, but you will forever be sir to me," George teased.

Harry was so happy to see him acting a little like his old self didn't glare.

**Scorpius giggled a bit.**

**"That's more like it. No more tears, we find your daddy, I promise. Here, let me clean your face." Harry said and wiped his tears away with his handkerchief. "Now, what's your daddy's name?"**

**"Draco."**

**A look of shock seemed to appear on Harry's face, but it was quickly gone. So quick, Scorpius wasn't sure it had been there to begin with;**

**"All right, let's go find your daddy, okay?" Harry suggested and took Scorpius by his little hand. With his other hand, he took his wand and whispered: "Lead me to Draco Malfoy."**

"Do you think that spell would have worked on the horcruxes?" Ron questioned.

"If Accio didn't work I doubt Tom would have let Point Me work," Harry responded thoughtfully.

**The wand twisted and spun around until it laid still; it was pointing to his right. Harry followed the direction his wand showed him, going slowly enough so that the little boy on his hand could follow him. Who had thought that Malfoy would have a son? The last thing Harry had heard of him was that he was married to that Greengrass girl.**

"Well Harry when a man and a woman get married…"George trailed off at the glare he was receiving from his mother which clearly read, 'there is a small child in this room I will not except any vulgar language.'

**Harry glanced down. Scorpius was a cute boy actually, considering who his father was. Though he had to admit that Scorpius was the splitting image of Malfoy. He had the same blond hair and even the same grey eyes. Scorpius had a slightly rounder face, but Harry supposed that that could change when he grew older.**

All while reading this Draco couldn't stop smiling at the thought of his son; next to him Daphne was just as happy, but it was more for Draco and less for herself; she would have more children, but they would be with Blaise not that she wouldn't love Scorpius all the same, but there was just something about having children with person you love.

**Unbeknownst to Harry, Scorpius himself was inspecting Harry as well. He had memorized how the nice man looked and decided that he would be a great candidate for being his second daddy.**

This caused the Gryffindors in the room to start to snicker and for Harry to go bright red.

**Harry was obviously pretty, so his daddy would like that. He was also nice and sweet. Scorpius didn't know if Harry could cook well or if he wanted to play with him, but he supposed he could check that later. In his mind, he was already picturing his daddy and Harry with him as a family and he resolved himself to make that image come true.**

"Well Harry looks like we are going to be a couple," Draco drawled.

"I'm not gay Draco," Harry said in a tone that inferred that this should be obvious.

"For now, but a Malfoy always get's what they want," Draco teased, "We're too stubborn to let something go."

**Harry saw Malfoy standing near Madam Malkin, looking concerned and worried.**

"Of course he looked worried; his child has gone missing in a crowded area!" Molly commented.

**It was an odd expression to see on his face, but Harry thought it was natural because he couldn't find his son.**

**"Hey Malfoy, I've found your son!" He called out and stopped before Malfoy.**

**Malfoy looked down and immediately took Scorpius in his arms. "Thank Merlin you're all right! Scorpius, where have you been! I've been searching for you everywhere! I was so worried! Don't do that ever again, do you hear me?" He scolded, while checking his son for injuries.**

**Scorpius' lower lip trembled and he sniffed. "I'm sorry, daddy."**

This got small smiles from Daphne and Draco; the picture of their son becoming clearer in their minds.

**Draco sighed and just held Scorpius closer to him. Then he looked at Harry with a guarded expression. "Thank you, Potter, for bringing my son to me."**

**Harry waved his hand. "Don't thank me. Just don't let him out of your sight anymore. Next time I don't think he'll be lucky enough to be found by someone with good intentions."**

**"Daddy, how do you know Harry?" Scorpius asked curious, seeing how familiar his daddy was interacting with the other man.**

**"He and I were in the same year when we were in school, sweetie. Just in different Houses." Malfoy explained, studying Harry and noticing how much he had improved physically. Not that he would tell him that.**

Daphne couldn't hold back her snort at this statement; getting questioning looks from everyone, but Draco who merely rolled his eyes even he could see where this was going.

**"Oh, were you friends?" Scorpius asked excited. If that was true, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get them together.**

**"NO!" Both men exclaimed suddenly.**

**Scorpius was startled by their outburst.**

**"I'm sorry that we scared you, Scorpius, but Potter and I weren't friends. Far from that, actually." Draco answered.**

**"Why not? Harry is nice." Scorpius said confused.**

**Draco snorted. "Of course he's nice. He's a Gryffindor."**

"Not all Gryffindors are nice," Harry heeded.

**Harry scowled. "Being nice has nothing to do with being a Gryffindor. The reason why we aren't friends, Scorpius, is because your daddy was a big meanie." He said to the boy on Malfoy's hip.**

**"How dare you say that? You refused my offer of friendship!" Draco accused him.**

**"Only because you were being a jerk." Harry bit back.**

"And now the two of you are acting like five year olds," Hermione commented.

**Scorpius looked between them. "But you can be friends now, can't you? Having friends is nice."**

**"Scorpius, it's not that easy." Harry tried to explain, because honestly, he and Malfoy being friends? That would never happen.**

**"No, Scorpius is right. We can try again, can't we, Potter? Let's make a fresh start. What do you say of that?" Malfoy smirked.**

**"I say that you drank too much Firewhiskey." Harry snorted.**

"This is nine years into the future and you two still can't bury the hatchet," Dennis questioned in a small voice; shocking the inhabitants in the room due to the fact that he had yet to speak a single word.

**"That's not nice, Potter. Come on, what can it hurt? We're not at school anymore, the Dark Lord is defeated, my father is locked up in Azkaban… Or are you too scared?" Malfoy taunted.**

**"I'm not scared, Malfoy." Harry growled and clenched his fists. "Fine, if you want to make a fresh start, let's try being friends. But I swear to God, Malfoy, that if you try to trick me, it'll be the last thing you ever do."**

"Someone's gotten paranoid… with old age," George joked pausing in-between almost as if he were waiting for his twin to finish the joke.

"I'm not old," Harry correct knowing that George would prefer that everyone acted like he hadn't paused, "I will only be 26."

"That's seven years older than me," George said with a smirk, "Face it your old."

"But George your forgetting you will be 28 in this making you older," Harry teased back.

Draco knowing that this could go on for hours decided to start reading once again.

**"Fine, that's settled then. Friends, Potter?" Malfoy smirked and held out his hand.**

**Harry shook it curtly. "Friends, Malfoy."**

**"You're doing it all wrong, daddy, you have to call Harry by his first name and Harry has to do that too. You're friends now and friends don't call each other with their last names." Scorpius' clear voice scolded them.**

**"You heard my son, **_**Harry**_**." Draco drawled and smirked.**

**"Of course, **_**Draco**_**." Harry smiled through clenched teeth. "Damn, it will be a long time before I get used to this."**

"Harry James Potter don't you dare swear in front of my son," Daphne threatened using a look only a mother could master.

All Harry would do was nod in response.

**"Same here, Harry." Draco replied dryly.**

**"Ooh, can we invite Harry to dinner tonight, daddy?" Scorpius asked excited.**

**Draco looked surprised. "Why, Scorpius?"**

**"Because you're friends now and friends have dinner together." Scorpius explained slowly as if he had to explain it to a child and not to his father.**

**"Now that's a great idea, Scorpius." Draco praised. It would be nice, he supposed, to finally get to know the man he wanted to befriend since he was eight. "So, what do you say, Harry? Are you free tonight for a dinner at my home?"**

**"No, sorry, I can't." Harry shook his head.**

**"Why not?" Scorpius pouted. If Harry didn't have dinner with them, then his daddy wouldn't see how perfect Harry would be as a second daddy.**

"Well that cinches it the kids a Slytherin," Ron exclaimed.

**"I have to pick up my godson at his grandmother because he just spent the night there." Harry explained.**

**"I didn't know you had a godson, Harry. Who is it?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.**

**"Teddy Lupin; he's the son of a dead friend of my father." Harry asked uncomfortable.**

**"You mean he's the child of Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin?" Draco asked surprised. He had heard that his cousin had married the werewolf who was the DADA teacher in their third year, but he hadn't known they had a child together. For a moment, Draco felt his heart constrict; poor child, so young and he had already lost both his parents.**

"The Ferret's small heart grew three sizes that day," Hermione said in a lofty voice causing Harry and Dennis to break into laughter.

The purebloods looked at them in confusion neither understanding Hermione's comment nor why the muggleborn/raised individuals were laughing.

Instead of explaining they simply started laughing harder at the purebloods confusion.

**"Yeah, Remus came to me a few months before the war ended and asked me to be the godfather of his child." Harry said softly.**

_**It was obviously a painful subject for him,**_** Draco thought. "I didn't know you were close to Lupin."**

**"As close as you can get to the last living friend of your dead father and dead godfather, I suppose." Harry laughed humorless.**

**"So, Teddy lives with you now." Draco said.**

**Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's a sweet kid. Looks a lot like his parents." He chuckled.**

**"How old is Teddy?" Scorpius asked curious. Would this boy made it more difficult to bring his daddy with Harry together? Or would it make it easier?**

**"He's nine years old now." Harry answered smiling.**

**"Well, what do you say of dinner tomorrow at my home? You can bring Teddy with you. I'd like to get to know him too; he's family after all." Draco offered.**

**Even though Harry would like to refuse – because really, it was weird enough that they were sort of friends now, but dinner so soon? – he didn't have a valid excuse, so he gave up. "Fine, when is dinner?" He sighed.**

**"Don't be so enthusiastic, Harry, you may suffocate in it." Draco said dryly. "Come to my house at five p.m."**

**"All right, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry waved.**

**"Bye, Harry!" **

"Harry's little admirer," Ron chortled.

**Scorpius waved excitedly and he bounced on Draco's hip. "Harry's nice, isn't he, daddy?"**

**"Yes, Scorpius, he's nice." Draco smiled and turned around to go to an apparation point.**

**"And he's pretty, isn't he?"Scorpius continued happy that his father was agreeing with him.**

**"Yes, he's pretty." Draco blinked when he said that. Well, he supposed Harry had become handsome.**

**Scorpius smiled content. He knew his daddy would agree with him. Now he only had to make sure that his daddy would fall in love with Harry and then he could get the family he always wanted.**

"So w wants to read next, because I'm not going to do it the entire time," Draco questioned.

"Here I have an idea " Arthur suggested, "I use to use this spell on the twins when I was putting Ron and Ginny to bed Pellentesque tempus now we just have to sit back and listen. It will stop when one of us speaks or when I activate pause."


	3. Important

**AN: **So I'm taking some advice from one for my favorite FFN/AFF author. I am just going to let my muse take me where it wants to go. I think the reason that my writing is getting stalled is, because I keep trying to force it to work on the story I want it to focus on. So from now on I will update stories as my muse directs me; this means that I may update this story five times while ignoring my other ones or visa versa. I don't want people to worry that I am going to drop any of my stories. I love all of my stories. I will not being starting any new stories (with the exception of my series) until I am finished with all of my works in progress. So all I'm asking is for people to be patient with me I am working two jobs and going to school full time. Thank you for reading my pieces.


End file.
